


The Suthay Chronicles Character Sheet: Mirian Kerillia Dres

by Vicsvinny



Series: The Suthay Chronicles [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny
Summary: The second Character Sheet of the two main characters.For those of you who are unaware, the Dunmer (Dark Elves) of Morrowind (Their home province) tend to be organized into different houses, who act as regional governments of a sort.Mirian belonged to House Dres. A House infamous for it's practice of slavery against nearly everyone. Especially with the Argonians and Khajiit.
Series: The Suthay Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817335





	The Suthay Chronicles Character Sheet: Mirian Kerillia Dres

**Taz’s Best Friend**

Race: Dunmer (Dark Elf)  
Gender: Female  
Birthdate: 4 Era 158 - 22nd of Frostfall - Morrowind - City of Tear  
Age: 43  
Height: 5’12”  
Weight: 132lbs  
Hair: Black  
Eye Colour: Dark Dunmeri Red  
Class Type: Assassin  
Birthsign: Lover

**Background**

Mirian is a Dunmer hailing from Morrowind.  
Her family belongs to House Dres, one of the Great Houses of Morrowind, and if she were to still be in Morrowind, she would be considered to be a House Noble, along with all the privileges and wealth associated with it.  
However, she lives in Cyrodiil, within the Imperial City, owning a small apartment and a modest occupation as a blacksmith’s apprentice. Essentially, a peasant.

She was born on an expansive plantation on the outskirts of the city of Tear.  
The plantation was considered to be a small township in itself, with Mirian’s father being the owner.  
A number of Dunmer, mostly servants and House Guards lived on the land, while the slaves were bunked in shanties and toiled on the farmland and provided general maintenance.  
Mirian was grown and taught of her higher position above the lesser chaff, that being the slaves who were mostly Argonian and Khajiit, although a small group of Bosmer and Orcs were also present.  
She was treated very well by her fellow Dunmer who resided on the land, but unlike every other Dark Elf, she never truly saw the slaves as.. ‘Slaves.’

Overtime she grew a disgust for slavery, and often attempted to help the slaves work, but was always ‘dissuaded’ otherwise by the nearby guards.  
Her parents never really understood why Mirian thought the way she did, but it eventually escalated into a violent encounter between her, and her father.  
Because of the time she had spent among the slaves, she had learnt how truly awful her House was. The image of a slave being flayed alive because he had (presumably) accidently planted the wrong seeds in the wrong field never sat right with Mirian.  
And with the recent Argonian invasion, which fortunately had not directly affected her plantation.. (YET) She understood one of the main reasons behind the invasion, and the certain aggression against the Dres was because of the very slavery she was taught to embrace.  
She became so disillusioned with all the lies and self-entitlement she was supposed to take at face value that it ended up with a confrontation with her father in his office one day.  
It was resolved with a fight, in which Mirian fled the office after stabbing a dagger into her father’s chest.  
By the time he recovered from the wound, Mirian was long gone. Smuggled out of the estate by the slaves she had befriended, finally giving her a second chance to make something of her life.

Her journey up to now has been much of a mystery as she hasn’t shared much about it to anyone. (See below for her dark history)  
By the time she arrived in Cyrodiil, years later, she was still relatively young by Elven standards, but wizened and experienced enough to become a proper and effective mercenary.  
She often sold her sword arm to caravans and wealthy nobles looking for extra security.  
It was in the caravan business where she met Taz, and ever since then there has been a bond between them.

Mirian and Taz were an inseparable pair when they were working together. So much so that they refused to accept work, if the other couldn’t tag along.  
At some point however, they managed to get separated for 2 years.  
Mirian decided to hang up her sword for a while and settled down in the Imperial City, purchasing a modest apartment and took up an apprenticeship with a local Bosmer blacksmith.

Mirian does not want to associate herself with the Dres, having developed a resentment which she refuses to speak about with almost anyone, save Taz.  
It can be safely assumed that she had developed some likeness or sentiment for the Beast Races, as evidenced by her close friendship with Taz.  
Mirian has even jokingly, or perhaps intentionally remarked that she’d “Sleep with the Beasts”

**Mirian and Romance**

Mirian is gay, or perhaps bi-sexual  
She’s admitted to having relationships with men, and never truly enjoying it. However on her travels she had met a female Bosmer, then an Imperial, then another Dunmer..  
Presently she’s single  
Taz does have a suspicion that Mirian may have some deeply intimate feelings about her. Although the Dunmer jokes and hints at it, she’s never said anything solid about it.  
Mirian is quite open with her sexuality, and while she may seem to be loose and easy, in reality she is rather tight-pursed. Most of the time that is.  
Despite being 43, Elves age slower than Men. She possesses the body of a woman in her early 20’s and is perceived to be quite beautiful and attractive with a shapely physique

**Mirian and Combat**

Mirian is a natural duelist with the sword, dancing her way around the battle.  
She was trained by Veteran House Guard, who had ventured deep into Black Marsh several times and had survived. And since then, during her travels, her skills had only improved.  
She admits to feeling ‘Alive’ during the bloody action of the melee combat.  
Despite her ‘affinity’ for steel clashing upon steel, she is also not adverse to picking up the bow and firing a few arrows. She just prefers her melee weapon.

Mirian does possess a limited degree of magic. She is able to cast a few destruction spells, namely firebolts and flames, though she rarely ever uses magic, preferring her sword arm.  
She’s also admitted to never being good at learning magic. Sensing the ‘Third World’ and channeling the aetherial energies throughout her body is a difficult and sometimes foreign concept to her.

**Mirian’s Darker History**

Taz might be the only person who really knows who Mirian is.  
The Dunmer is quiet and displaced about her past. Often bordering on Regret.  
Mirian has shown a darker side of herself, however she actively tries to repress it.  
She has admitted to Taz that she is a credited Murderer  
She has stolen  
She has stabbed Friends in the back, and even poisoned one of her previous girlfriends.  
However, Taz has been the only person who has chosen to stick by Mirian after all she’s revealed to the Khajiit.  
Mirian feels like she can actually let her guard down and relax when she’s with Taz.  
And despite her ruthless and manipulative darker side, she does hold within her soul, a strong sense of loyalty to those she can trust to have her back when she needs it most. Hence, she may have a true and genuine passion for Taz.  
If Mirian had wanted to, she has had infinite amounts of possibilities to outright murder the Khajiit, however she has never acted upon them. Seeing Taz ‘More as family to her than her own parents’  
However, she is still a dangerous and often violent killer when the need arises. Often ‘Losing herself in the bloodlust’ while in battle.

Mirian had been a member of the Morag Tong Assassins Guild for 15 years, joining shortly after she fled from her family.  
Despite the Morag Tong having a certain ‘Code of Conduct,’ Mirian had taken up several contracts which were downright brutal and unnecessarily violent, however the contractor had requested them to serve as examples to their rivals. Contracts which few other Assassins would easily take, however Mirian was almost always the first to raise her hand.  
Some examples include:  
Murdering a Noble from House Redoran, and leaving his decapitated corpse in his living area for his entire family to witness. As a statement.  
Poison an influential Alchemist with a special ‘Lotus Leaf Poison’ which liquified the organs, so the man vomited up his gooey guts and blood before collapsing dead during a public display, his skin still melting away from the inside.  
Kill a Child. Namely the 1st born, 8-year old son of a corrupt politician of House Indoril. 

With her employment, she’s murdered more than she can remember. Every week, at least 2 more died by her blade.  
She was remorseless, and had a name for herself ‘Nightblade’  
Her preferred weapon of choice was a silver dagger she stole off the corpse of a visiting Paladin of Stendaar, who got caught in the crossfire on one of her contracts.  
However she ended up leaving the Morag Tong after she had truly overstepped her boundaries on one of her contracts.  
The target was the Matron of a certain Household.  
Instead of simply killing her contract, she ended up brutally murdering EVERYONE in the building.  
Servants, unaffiliated civilians, children..  
When brought in to explain her actions, she merely stated that all she saw was red mist, and the blood upon her lips was invigorating to her.  
She was cast out of the Morag Tong, with a Writ placed upon her head. A death sentence essentially.  
She fled Morrowind, finding her way into Cyrodiil where the Tong had given up pursuit of her.  
Mirian since then had given time to reassess her life. And a lot of regret and pain had taken up residence inside of her.  
She often wakes up screaming after seeing the faces of all of those she’s murdered.  
She never wants people to learn what she used to be.  
Sometimes, all she needs is for someone to hold her close.  
And she has yet to find that someone

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little shorter than Taz's.  
> However Mirian's character is revealed further as the story progresses, as I find that to be a more suitable way to show off who she is.


End file.
